


Vocal

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon relieves his boyfriend Kyungsoo of his virginity. Kyungsoo would be grateful if he could form the sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!!  
> this fic takes place in the same universe as my other susoo fic domesticism.  
> i thought this fic stood apart from the drabbles in domesticism so i put it in its own story~  
> thank you so much for reading and commenting ;w;

Kyungsoo was impressed with how well Junmyeon navigated the tiny kitchen in his little three-room apartment. He always figured that Junmyeon was the most used to imposing, gold-plated countertops and sinks with more faucets than two hands could handle, even though the kitchen back at Junmyeon’s house was modest enough-- Junmyeon came from money, and Kyungsoo knew that, so he assumed Junmyeon was raised lavishly. It wasn’t a far-off guess, Kyungsoo mused, as he watched Junmyeon very carefully clean the dishes in the sink from his perch on the couch in the living room, as if he had never cleaned dishes for himself before.

“You’re doing great,” he called out, feeling like the pinnacle of evil supervillain as he stroked the cat in his lap, watching his boyfriend do the handiwork around the house as per his request. Junmyeon shot him a look, unappreciative yet still amused, and returned to washing the dishes.

“I know how to do this,” Junmyeon excused himself. Kyungsoo scratched Angela behind the ears and she started to purr, melting into a furry blob in his lap. He hadn’t seen his other cat Pierre all day, but he wasn’t too concerned; Pierre tended to make himself scarce whenever Junmyeon came over to visit. Kyungsoo guess that he didn’t like the smell of his cologne.

Junmyeon finished the dishes and dried off his hands with a towel, walking into the living room and rolling his dress shirt sleeves back down to around his wrists. He smiled down to Kyungsoo on the couch, and Kyungsoo smiled back. “You liked dinner, right?”

“It was great,” Kyungsoo grinned at him. The meal Junmyeon had made them was wonderfully mediocre but the fact that Junmyeon had attempted to please him was enough to make Kyungsoo think it was fantastic.

“I want to sit with you but I don’t want to disturb the happy couple,” Junmyeon smirked. He knelt down in front of Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo shifted a little, not knowing what Junmyeon’s intentions were. He raised a careful hand to stroke the top of Angela’s head, and Kyungsoo calmed. “This one likes me,” Junmyeon mused as he studied Angela’s content face. Kyungsoo smiled at him.

“They both like you. Pierre is just shy.”

“Mm.” Kyungsoo watched Junmyeon pet his cat with a faraway look in his eyes, and then Junmyeon cocked his head to the side, leaning over to rest it on Kyungsoo’s knee. “Explain to me your cats’ names again. I forgot.”

“Angela is named after Angela Merkel, the German Chancellor. And Pierre is from Pierre Trudeau, he served as the Canadian Prime Minister for...I think, eleven years, from ‘68 to ‘79? And then again from ‘80 to ‘84.”

“Ahh, you’re such a geek,” Junmyeon marveled, and Kyungsoo took no offense. Junmyeon stroked Angela for a few more moments, and then sat up so he could kiss Kyungsoo on the lips. Kyungsoo kissed back, and Junmyeon pulled away after a few seconds. “I love you, geek.”

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo patted the couch next to him and Junmyeon jumped up to it, the sudden movement startling Angela awake. She glanced around for a second and shot Kyungsoo a particularly disappointed look before darting off of his lap and down the hallway.

“No, Angela, come back.” Junmyeon whined, and Kyungsoo laughed, moving to take his head in his hand.

“She’s going to go check on Germany.” He brought his lips to Junmyeon’s again and they kissed more comfortably in their new position. Eventually Kyungsoo found himself nearly laying in Junmyeon’s lap, and he was okay with that. Junmyeon tasted like a combination of Kyungsoo’s hard apple cider and after-dinner breathmints, which Kyungsoo knew were not in his possession, so he figured Junmyeon brought them. That was so incredibly Junmyeon he wanted to puke.

“Do you want me to get out the wine?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling away a little bit, but Junmyeon kept his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, holding him there.

“Mm, what kind is it?”

“It’s...” Kyungsoo paused, suddenly feeling foolish. “I don’t remember. It’s in a box.”

A look that Kyungsoo could only describe as _fucking pretentious_ played on Junmyeon’s face for a split second, and then he rectified himself. “Uhm, that’s, that’s okay. I really just want to be with you, I don’t care.” Kyungsoo thought that was a perfectly flowery way to say “I’m not drinking your plebeian wine”, and he was grateful for it. Junmyeon kissed him once, slowly, and then said softly, “can we move to your bedroom?”

Kyungsoo grinned and buried his face in Junmyeon’s neck, and he felt Junmyeon move his hand to the back of his head. “Junmyeon.”

“Sorry, was that out of line? We can stay here.”

“No.” Kyungsoo moved his head so he could look up at Junmyeon. “I wanna fuck you tonight.”

Junmyeon blinked at him, a bit taken aback for a second, and then grinned. “Really? You wanna fuck? I would’ve thought you’d say something sweet like ‘make love’; I thought you were a virgin.”

“Make love? Who do you think I am?” Kyungsoo shook his head and kissed Junmyeon’s forehead. “I’m a virgin but I’m not cheesy.”

“Wahh, I don’t think it’s cheesy.” Junmyeon watched Kyungsoo’s face and Kyungsoo smirked.

“Of course you don’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Junmyeon asked, and Kyungsoo grinned, taking his hand and standing up from the couch.

“Come on,” was all Kyungsoo had to say, because Junmyeon hopped to his feet and followed him as closely as he could. Kyungsoo thought it was amusing, how Junmyeon tried to restrain himself in order to look less lecherous, but Kyungsoo could see right through it. He brought Junmyeon to his bedroom and leaned him up against the doorway, kissing him more excitedly than before. Junmyeon responded appropriately, but pushed Kyungsoo into the room with his hips so he could close the door behind them.

“I don’t want your cats to try to join us,” he said breathlessly, “like that time you were giving me head.”

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded, and laughed again when he saw Junmyeon turn the lock on the doorknob. “What are you doing? It’s not like they’re going to reach up and turn the doorknob, goddamn.” He reached down to unlock the door just for good measure, and Junmyeon grinned at him before returning to kiss him. They stood at the doorway making out for a while, Kyungsoo still taken with the soft wet sounds their mouths made. He pushed Junmyeon up against the door and rolled his hips against him after a while, and Junmyeon pulled away, smirking down at him.

“You _do_ want to fuck,” he mused, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him with him. He sat down on the bed with his legs over the edge, Kyungsoo standing over him, and he started to undo the buttons of Kyungsoo’s dress shirt, his mouth kissing at Kyungsoo’s chest through the fabric. Kyungsoo sighed softly and let Junmyeon strip him of his shirt, and didn’t mind when Junmyeon threw it to the side. He moved his hands to take off Kyungsoo’s belt and Kyungsoo moved his hands to start on the buttons of Junmyeon’s shirt. Junmyeon smiled at him. “You’re my favorite.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo said plainly, kneeling a bit so he could finish off Junmyeon’s buttons. Junmyeon shrugged out of his shirt and threw it on the ground, and Kyungsoo looked his body up and down as he pulled Kyungsoo’s zipper down. He cocked his head to the side and watched Junmyeon work with deft fingers. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too.” Junmyeon stopped his fingers to kiss Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo moved to straddle Junmyeon’s lap, sitting up and enjoying the feeling of being taller than him, even if it was untrue. Junmyeon always managed to make him feel bigger than his body in some way, and he was thankful for it. He felt Junmyeon’s tongue on his nipple and made a soft sound, and Junmyeon put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. “Are you sure you want to do this tonight?”

“Of fucking course I’m sure,” Kyungsoo said shortly, and then dropped the malice from his voice. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the day I met you. I just...” Junmyeon looked up at him and grinned, and his face was so stupid that it made Kyungsoo scoff and push his head. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m just, I’m just shy. It took me a while.”

“Yes, it definitely took a while,” Junmyeon said, amused, and moved to kiss him again. Kyungsoo thought it was sweet, how Junmyeon seemed incapable of keeping his lips off of Kyungsoo for more than a minute. Kyungsoo saw Junmyeon start to work on undoing his own belt, and he reached down and swatted his hands away, kneeling down in front of him to do it himself. Junmyeon watched him and tried to squirm out of his pants as Kyungsoo pulled them down. He pulled them off of Junmyeon’s feet and then pulled off his socks, and when Junmyeon’s feet were bare, he looked right up to him with a straight face and ran his fingers on the bottom of his foot. Junmyeon yelped and pulled his foot away. “You geek! Cut it out!”

Kyungsoo grinned and moved back onto Junmyeon’s lap, kissing him again. Junmyeon yanked Kyungsoo’s pants down, leaving his boxer briefs like Kyungsoo had done to him, and Kyungsoo wormed out of them. He saw Junmyeon reach to undo his obnoxious silver watch, and Kyungsoo swatted his arm, a little harder than was probably necessary. Junmyeon gave him a look, and Kyungsoo swallowed. “Uhm, keep that on.”

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, just smirking and wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s back to hold him close and kiss him. Kyungsoo felt Junmyeon’s tongue enter his mouth and he moaned softly, tonguing him back and pushing him down onto the bed. Junmyeon ran his hand down Kyungsoo’s bare back and Kyungsoo shivered. Junmyeon hooked his fingers into the back of Kyungsoo’s boxers and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. “Ahh, Junmyeon.”

“What, babe?”

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to word his request without sounding demanding, but damnit, he had waited twenty-four years for this moment right now, he figured Junmyeon wouldn’t care. “Touch me.” He cleared his throat. “Just. Yeah.” He saw Junmyeon grinning at him but didn’t feel patronized, and then Junmyeon grabbed his ass in both hands and he felt a little silly, but it still turned him on. “Ahh.” He let out a little sound and Junmyeon ran one hand up and down his thigh, and slapped his ass with the other.

“Anywhere in particular? I take requests,” Junmyeon said, licking his lips, and Kyungsoo grinned at him.

“Wherever you want,” Kyungsoo breathed, and Junmyeon moved one hand to dance his fingers on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo sputtered and shook his head, but didn’t knock him away. “You’re weird.”

“I love your lips,” Junmyeon confessed, and then moved his arms to wrap around Kyungsoo’s back. He groped his skin for a while and moved his hands to the front to pinch Kyungsoo’s nipples, and Kyungsoo yelped. Junmyeon let out a little sound, moving his head to suck and nip at the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck as he teased Kyungsoo’s nipples with his fingers. Kyungsoo felt his boxers getting tighter and bit his lip.

“Ahh, Junmyeon.” He said softly, and Junmyeon moved him onto his back, sitting up and moving in between Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo breathed a little and looked up at him, about to say something, but Junmyeon cut him off with a kiss, both hands moving to rub Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo moaned, feeling his dick jump at the sudden attention, and he tongued Junmyeon feverishly. Junmyeon pulled at his dick from outside of the fabric, and Kyungsoo groaned, bucking his hips up a bit. Junmyeon started to rub his crotch against Kyungsoo’s, and Kyungsoo rubbed back against him. “Oh, god.”

“Like that?” Junmyeon asked him, and Kyungsoo nodded. Junmyeon thrusted up against him a few more times and then moved away, and Kyungsoo made a disappointed sound. Junmyeon laughed and kneeled down in between Kyungsoo’s legs. “I’m not done touching you,” he explained, and started to kiss at Kyungsoo’s inner thighs. Kyungsoo breathed softly and silently scorned Junmyeon for being so damn attentive. At this point Kyungsoo’s dick was raring to go, but he was okay with being teased, for a little bit. If Junmyeon kept it up he’d have to hit him.

He felt Junmyeon drag his tongue across the sensitive skin of his thighs and he shuddered. Junmyeon moved one hand to pull on the waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers, and before Kyungsoo thrusted his crotch in his face he felt Junmyeon’s other hand tickling his foot. “Should I do this?” Junmyeon was grinning, and Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his entire body.

“Don’t you dare. Touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you.”

“Touch my dick,” Kyungsoo told him, and like that Junmyeon pulled Kyungsoo’s boxers down to let him free. He put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, and Kyungsoo shivered a bit at the feeling of Junmyeon’s cold metal watch on his skin. He looked down to watch Junmyeon on top of him, and swallowed. “Take your boxers off too.”

Junmyeon smirked. “I thought we were taking each others’ clothes off.”

“I’m-- I’m comfortable where I am,” Kyungsoo said, and Junmyeon laughed airily as he pulled his underwear off. He dropped their clothes off the side of the bed and snuck in between Kyungsoo’s legs again, starting to rub his half-hard cock against Kyungsoo’s full erection. Kyungsoo watched Junmyeon’s face contort a bit in pleasure, and Kyungsoo breathed slowly, thrusting his hips up against Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon took both of their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together, and Kyungsoo whimpered. “Ohh, ffffuaah. Junmyeon.”

“Your dick is perfect,” Junmyeon told him, his eyes closed, and Kyungsoo laughed.

“Thank you.”

“I love every inch of your body. I love you,” Junmyeon smiled down at him, his eyes looking a bit heavier than they were when they had started, and Kyungsoo felt proud for it.

“I love you too. You’re so good to me--” Junmyeon pulled his cock away from Kyungsoo’s and knelt down to take Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth. Kyungsoo groaned and shook his hips a bit. “Oh, fuck, Myeon.”

Junmyeon quickly took all of Kyungsoo’s cock into his throat, and started bobbing up and down. He pulled up and spit on Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking it up and down with his hand, and then spit on it again. He looked up at Kyungsoo with half-lidded eyes, smirked a little, and started to suck his dick again. Kyungsoo thought he was unbearably hot.

He felt Junmyeon choke on his cock and he moaned loudly, resisting the urge to thrust into his throat. Junmyeon pulled his head up and down on the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock, going slow at first and then speeding up, and Kyungsoo let out a soft, long moan. Junmyeon started sucking Kyungsoo’s cock faster again, and Kyungsoo wondered how he breathed. Junmyeon’s mouth brought him to near ecstasy at least twice before Kyungsoo groaned loudly and started thrusting his hips, and apparently Junmyeon had been waiting for this, because he just adjusted himself to move along with Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

Kyungsoo breathed heavily and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from cumming. He felt Junmyeon’s lips teasing the tip of his cock and he shivered all over. “Ahh, ahh!” He groaned and looked down at Junmyeon working so diligently on his dick, and he swallowed. “I-I wanna suck your dick.”

Junmyeon let Kyungsoo’s cock slip out of his mouth so he could respond. “Mm, but I’m having so much fun.” He ran his lips up and down Kyungsoo’s wet cock, and Kyungsoo exhaled.

“Th-then, let’s both do it.” Kyungsoo gulped. “How do we do that?”

Junmyeon looked up at him for a second, something like pride in his eyes and Kyungsoo nearly laughed; god, Junmyeon being _proud_ of him for this was so ridiculous. Junmyeon didn’t seem to think so, though, and he sat up. “Let me lay down, and you get on top of me. Alright?”

“Okay...” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling a little out of his element, but Junmyeon moved onto his back on the bed and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hips, pulling them over his face. Kyungsoo made a soft sound and climbed on top of Junmyeon, and suddenly there was a dick in his face. Junmyeon immediately started sucking on him again, and Kyungsoo found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Junmyeon’s cock was already hard as hell, even though Kyungsoo hadn’t touched it yet. Kyungsoo was always very amused by his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. He spit on Junmyeon’s cock and just that made Junmyeon moan, and Kyungsoo took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it hesitantly.

This was much more difficult than Kyungsoo had envisioned it would be, considering that Junmyeon was sucking on him like his life depended on it. Kyungsoo tried to get a good rhythm going, but kept having to come up to freak out internally over Junmyeon’s mouth on his cock. When Junmyeon pulled away Kyungsoo breathed heavily, and he could hear the smile in Junmyeon’s voice. “You alright, babe?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Kyungsoo said, frustrated with him, and he moved to suck on the tip of Junmyeon’s cock when he felt Junmyeon’s hands on his ass, spreading him apart. Kyungsoo whined and jerked a little bit when he felt Junmyeon’s tongue on his hole. “Ahh, Junmyeon.”

“Is this okay?” Junmyeon asked him, pulling away for a second, and Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it’s just. It’s new.”

“I’ll be careful,” Junmyeon told him, and started up again. Kyungsoo bit his lip and found it even harder to suck Junmyeon’s dick, so he just gave up, sitting there on top of him with his ass in the air. He felt exposed and a little foolish, but Junmyeon’s tongue gently massaging his hole felt better than he thought it would. He moaned softly and put his hand on Junmyeon’s cock, content to just jerk it up and down, feeling as if that was all he could do right now. Junmyeon seemed to appreciate it, because he twitched his hips up a bit when Kyungsoo started moving on him.

Junmyeon’s tongue prodded at Kyungsoo’s hole for a bit more, and then he pulled away, smacking Kyungsoo’s ass lightly. “Can you get back on the bed, baby?”

Kyungsoo did as he was told silently, feeling warm and made of jelly. Junmyeon scooted over to kiss him, and Kyungsoo responded gamely, ready to just lay there and make out with him for a while. Junmyeon pulled away shortly, and Kyungsoo whined. “You have lube, right, Soo? Where is it?”

“Uhm...” Kyungsoo breathed slowly and got up off of the bed, moving towards the bathroom. He felt Junmyeon’s eyes on his bare ass and grinned. He looked around in his medicine cabinet for where he kept his lube, because he didn’t really use it on himself that often, and returned, throwing the little bottle at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon opened it and squeezed some out on his fingers, getting on his knees on the bed. He motioned for Kyungsoo to lay down and Kyungsoo did so, thankful to put his worn-out head on the pillows. Junmyeon snuggled close to his side and dropped one hand in between his thighs, poking a finger at Kyungsoo’s entrance. Kyungsoo swallowed and let out a soft sound as Junmyeon pushed his finger in, and then glanced at Junmyeon, who was watching him. “Is this alright? It feels okay?”

“It’s great,” Kyungsoo told him, shuddering a bit. Junmyeon grinned and slowly brought his finger in and out, reveling in how much Kyungsoo was rocking against him already. He figured it would be acceptable given how turned on Kyungsoo seemed to be, and he added another finger. Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open, and he moaned softly. It turned louder when Junmyeon started to scissor his fingers inside of him, and he whimpered, bucking his hips up. “Oh god, Junmyeon.”

“I love the way you move against me,” Junmyeon told him, his mouth falling open a little bit. Kyungsoo grunted and moved his hips against Junmyeon’s hand, and Junmyeon moaned softly. “You’re so sexy, fuck.” He brought his fingers in and out faster and Kyungsoo groaned.

He pushed his fingers inside as far as they could go and Kyungsoo made a strained noise, trying not to cry out. Junmyeon moved his fingers inside of him, pushing against his walls and spreading them apart, and Kyungsoo let out a throaty moan. “Fuck, Junmyeon, oh, god.”

Junmyeon scooted closer so he could kiss Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo was more than eager to continue tonguing him. He felt Junmyeon slip another finger inside of him and he pulled away from his lips to cry out softly, but Junmyeon chased him with his mouth and caught him, trying to calm him down. Kyungsoo rocked his hips against Junmyeon’s hand roughly, and groaned against Junmyeon’s lips when Junmyeon pushed his fingers deep inside of him.

After a while Junmyeon pulled away and hastily started to sit in between Kyungsoo’s legs, but Kyungsoo whined, grabbing his arm. “Wahh, Junmyeon.”

“I need to fuck you--” Junmyeon had started to say, but Kyungsoo distracted him, and Junmyeon frowned down at him. “What’s up?”

“I-I.” Kyungsoo paused, staring up to Junmyeon with his chest heaving. He suddenly felt small and stupid, but Junmyeon’s face was so clear that it calmed him down. “I want to keep kissing you.”

Junmyeon grinned hugely and moved to kiss Kyungsoo, perfectly content with just that. Kyungsoo smiled against his lips and felt incredibly warm with his boyfriend on top of him. Junmyeon snaked his hand in between Kyungsoo’s legs again and tried to keep fingering him where he left off, and Kyungsoo moaned into his mouth.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how long he and Junmyeon had been making out for, it felt like eternity, but when Junmyeon pulled away he was rocking his hips back and forth and Kyungsoo found it damn near comical. “Ahh, Kyungsoo, please. The way you’re moving against me is too much.”

“O-okay, I’m ready.” Kyungsoo breathed slowly and sat up a bit, looking at Junmyeon expectantly.

“Do you want to get on top? It’ll be easier for you to get used to the feeling,” Junmyeon suggested, but Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I want you on top of me,” Kyungsoo grunted, and Junmyeon grinned at him.

“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you.” Junmyeon kissed him, his tongue dancing on Kyungsoo’s lower lip, and Kyungsoo breathed heavily.

“And you haven’t?”

“Mm, baby, only every minute of every day.” Junmyeon kissed him and pulled away to pour lube onto his cock. Kyungsoo watched him do this and almost reached over to stroke Junmyeon’s cock when it was all lubed up, but Junmyeon seemed to want to get that over with quickly. He grinned up at Junmyeon, who grinned back when he noticed him, and scooted closer in between Kyungsoo’s legs. “Are you ready?”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo responded. He leaned up and kissed Junmyeon, and Junmyeon kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much.” Junmyeon started to push his cock inside Kyungsoo’s hole and Kyungsoo felt his breath stop for a second. It hurt, but not as much as he was expecting, which was probably because Junmyeon had prepared him so well. He heard Junmyeon make a few high-pitched noises he had never heard him make before, and he found it amusing. “ _Fuck_ , I love you, I _really_ fucking love you, goddamn!” Kyungsoo knew Junmyeon was raving at him because of how good it felt, and he laughed at him, moving his hips a little bit to give Junmyeon a better angle.

He felt Junmyeon breathing heavily on him, and after a few moments of a teasing push-and-pull, Junmyeon thrusted himself entirely into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow, grasping at the bedsheets in both hands and shuddering a little. Kyungsoo hadn’t thought that Junmyeon’s cock would feel so big inside of him, since it wasn’t an outrageous size, but holy shit it felt good. Junmyeon started thrusting into him a tiny bit harder and Kyungsoo moaned into his neck.

“You’re fucking incredible, ahh, Kyungsoo.” For some reason Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting Junmyeon to be so talkative during sex, but he didn’t mind it. “Fuck, does it feel good?”

“You feel awesome,” Kyungsoo whined, and he heard Junmyeon laugh a little bit.

“You feel so fucking good, unnh.” Junmyeon moaned and thrusted his cock all the way into Kyungsoo, and then stopped, breathing heavily. “Shit! So good.” He laughed breathlessly. “If I cum, I’m sorry! You’re so tight.”

Kyungsoo laughed softly at Junmyeon’s excitement. “Myeon, it’s okay.”

Junmyeon started to get a good rhythm going, and the feeling of his cock going in and out of him, deeper and deeper with each thrust, made Kyungsoo throw his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and pull him close. He moaned loudly as he listened to Junmyeon’s skin slap against his, and he started to buck his hips up against Junmyeon’s.

“Ahh, fuck!” Junmyeon didn’t seem to be able to handle this very well, because his thrusting got more and more erratic the more Kyungsoo pushed against him. It made Kyungsoo grin, and he tried to ride Junmyeon’s cock more fluidly. Each time Junmyeon’s cock hit him deep he moaned, and after a while Junmyeon seemed to echo the sound. Kyungsoo felt his prostate get prodded against with a particularly vicious thrust, and he cursed loudly, twitching his hips up.

“Junmyeon, right there, please.” Junmyeon tried to find Kyungsoo’s prostate again, but had trouble, particularly with how ragged his thrusts had gotten. Kyungsoo moaned as Junmyeon fucked him anyway, and after a moment Junmyeon got frustrated and pulled out. Kyungsoo whined at him, and Junmyeon dropped his hand in between Kyungsoo’s legs again.

“ _Where_ ,” Junmyeon said shortly, starting to finger Kyungsoo again, and Kyungsoo choked out a moan, his legs bucking against Junmyeon’s hand.

“Ahh, Junmyeon, shit!” Kyungsoo let out a breathless laugh and Junmyeon grinned at him, starting to thrust his fingers in harder. Eventually Junmyeon’s fingers poked against Kyungsoo’s prostate and Kyungsoo yelled out. “Fuck, there! Junmyeon, you had it--” He felt Junmyeon push his fingers in that direction and he whined loudly.

“Ohh, I feel it.” Junmyeon grinned down at him, all his teeth showing, and he started to rub his fingers against Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo squirmed against him and breathed heavily, nearly unable to handle the sensations.

“Junmyeon, fuck, fuck!”

“That’s goooood, isn’t it?” Junmyeon leered at him, and Kyungsoo felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

“Junmyeon, please, put your dick back.” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, and Junmyeon smirked at him.

“Mm, what’s that, baby?”

“Put your dick back, shit! Fuck me, give me your dick--” Kyungsoo wasn’t even surprised at how vocal he was being, just completely immersed in all the sensations Junmyeon was giving him. Junmyeon pulled his fingers out and replaced his cock at Kyungsoo’s hole.

“Well how the hell am I supposed to refuse _that_ ,” he said, and he thrusted his cock all the way in, trying to get it in the direction he knew would make Kyungsoo yelp. He thrusted aimlessly for a few moments and then started to fuck in the direction that had made Kyungsoo yell at him, and Kyungsoo yelled again.

“Fuck, Junmyeon, _yes_! Shit!” Kyungsoo found himself unable to do anything but groan expletives, and Junmyeon seemed to revel in it. He put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and fucked him harder, and Kyungsoo whimpered, feeling himself become putty under Junmyeon’s grip. Junmyeon thrusted against his prostate a few more times and then Kyungsoo jerked violently, his hips thrusting hard against Junmyeon’s movements. Junmyeon felt him orgasming and his mouth fell open, but it quickly turned into a grin as he kept fucking Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo let out a strained groan and rocked against Junmyeon a little bit slower, but Junmyeon moved a hand to Kyungsoo’s cock and started pulling on it, and he thrusted up again. “Fuck, _Junmyeon_! Fucking fuck! Fuck you!” He came hard, shooting semen all over his chest, and Junmyeon watched him with his lip bit into his mouth. When Kyungsoo was done and panting roughly, Junmyeon grinned at him and slapped his ass gently.

“You’re so hot, Kyungsoo. Goddamn.” Junmyeon’s thrusts were a little less enthusiastic than before, but he kept going, trying to reach his own climax. Kyungsoo laid there for a while, completely worn out, but eventually started to rock against Junmyeon again, trying to give him what he wanted. He looked up at Junmyeon with sleepy eyes and swallowed.

“Are you close?”

“I’ve been holding back the entire fucking time,” Junmyeon laughed airily, and put his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. “I’ll be right there. Unnh, fuck.” Kyungsoo twitched his hips up against him and smiled at how Junmyeon’s hips jumped a little bit. “Ahh, yes, Kyungsoo. Keep doing that.” Kyungsoo started to rock his hips harder against Junmyeon, and Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open. “Yessss, god, yes! Can I cum ins--” Junmyeon stopped mid-sentence, his face contorting in the way that Kyungsoo was intimately familiar with already. Kyungsoo tried to keep rocking against him, but Junmyeon stopped moving for a moment, and Kyungsoo took it as time to rest.

Junmyeon gave him a few more thrusts before moaning softly and pulling out. Kyungsoo thought that the feeling was the absolute grossest thing he had ever felt. He crossed his legs and groaned, rolling onto his side, and apparently Junmyeon knew what he was whining about, because he followed Kyungsoo with his mouth and kissed him slowly. Kyungsoo kissed him for a moment, and then pulled away, huffing. “Let me _breathe_ , gosh.”

Junmyeon laughed once and hugged Kyungsoo close to him, still breathing heavily. “Kyungsoo, wow.”

“That was. The best sex I’ve ever had.”

Junmyeon laughed. “That was the only sex you’ve ever had.”

“And it was the best. I will never have sex that good again. You’ve ruined me for the rest of my life.”

Junmyeon laughed and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

“Don’t you dare.” Kyungsoo coughed and rolled into Junmyeon’s arms. “If you try to fuck me any harder then I think I might die.”

“You won’t die. I just have to train you to get used to it.” Junmyeon grinned at him, and Kyungsoo could practically feel the sunshine emanating from it. He huffed and butted Junmyeon’s chest with his head.

“You’re...damn. Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes, and nearly fell asleep as soon as he did it, but he remembered that he was in the middle of a thought so he woke himself up. “I...uhm.”

“I love it when I make you speechless.” Junmyeon smiled. “I hope I can do that every time.”

“I bet you _can’t_ ,” Kyungsoo said, and then coughed again due to breathlessness. Junmyeon laughed at him and Kyungsoo didn’t feel any bitterness. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Soo.”

“I love you so much. Thank you for...being here for me. For. Uhh. For fucking me.” Kyungsoo sighed heavily onto Junmyeon’s skin, and rested his forehead against Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Can I go to sleep?”

“Of course you can. Why wouldn’t I let you sleep?”

“Just thought you might wanna...cuddle or something cheesy like that...” Kyungsoo grumbled, drifting off to sleep, and he felt Junmyeon wrap his arms around him.

 

 


End file.
